


Faulty Stove

by ABearInASock



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, crack? maybe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:35:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24835477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ABearInASock/pseuds/ABearInASock
Summary: Eve tries to make Villanelle breakfast but the stove sucks.
Relationships: Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova
Comments: 2
Kudos: 70





	Faulty Stove

Eve stomped into the kitchen, her hair wild, untamed, and frankly all over the place from last night's activities. Rubbing the sleep out of her eyes, she reached into the cabinet to grab pre-made pancake batter. It was her turn to make breakfast this week since Villanelle had gone all out last week with extravagant meals and soups. 

Who knew a former assassin could whip up soup with barely any ingredients on the shelves. Not to mention the meal from ratatouille that she made last night. Eve loved it, really. Even though she hated how Villanelle had the movie on repeat, acting like a crime scene investigator trying to follow the entire recipe. 

Grumbling about rats being able to cook in a pixar movie, she turned the nob of the stove. Fiddling with the stove for a min, she noticed the gas didn’t catch. Eve glared at the stovetop. 

“Will you just work!” She snapped at the stove when it didn’t light a flame. Slamming the batter on the stovetop, she tugged at her hair in frustration. How did Villanelle do this so fast??? 

Eve wasn’t a morning person, yet here she was trying to make breakfast for the sleeping assassin in bed, but it looked like the stove wasn’t agreeing with her today. 

Sighing, she composed herself and jabbed a finger at the stove. 

“You are going to heat up and cook these pancakes, or I will uninstall you myself.“ 

A snort sounded behind her. 

“Eve... who are you talking to?” A pair of arms snaked around her waist and pulled her into a solid body. Lips dragged into her tousled hair causing Eve to immediately sag into the familiar embrace. 

Turning around in her arms, Eve looked up at Villanelle with a tired smile. 

“Hi.” 

Villanelle booped her nose with a grin, murmuring a hi before looking at the mess around the already disgusting kitchen. She tried to order a new countertop but the company didn’t ship to Alaska, so she had to live with it. 

“Did you do this for me??” 

A glossy look appeared in her eyes as she stared at the countertop disbelievingly. She was still shocked that anyone would actually choose her instead of using her for their own personal gain. That she would actually find a person like Eve, who woke up before dawn to attempt to make pancakes for her, or the times when she would watch movies all night with her on Saturday’s, and even spent her time teaching her how to do normal stuff like fix pipes. Villanelle hated asking for help but not with Eve. She somehow knew something was wrong from one little look and would ask what’s wrong, so it was one of those times that Villanelle would repay that to Eve. Who was still glaring at the stove with a look of growing frustration. 

“Yes... but this stupid stove won’t turn on!” Eve groaned, whirling around at the stove and kicking it with her foot. 

“Owowowow!” she started hopping around the tiled floors 

“You could chase me all over the world with a paperclip and a broken phone but you can’t turn on a stove.” Villanelle bent over in laughter, clapping the table with her hand. 

Pouting, Eve looked at her pleadingly for help. 

“I just wanted to start off my week making your favorite breakfast.” Eve said, shrinking into herself, a little sad that she couldn’t pull it off because of some stupid stove. Villanelle had ravaged Eve with little gifts and showered her with the greatest food creations ever. She just wanted to do the same for her, or at least make something sort of edible for her. 

Noticing the crestfallen look, Villanelle jumped into action. Nudging Eve aside with an elbow, she stood off with the stove. Hand pointing with dramatic flair, she sassed the stove top, “You are going to light up and you are going to work with Eve to make me pancakes.” She turned around triumphantly as the stove flicked on with the orange flame. A smug smirk tugged on her face. 

“How...?” Eve said with disbelief and astonishment. Her eyes bugged out of her head as she stepped a little closer to Villanelle and the stove. “Did you do some weird Russian voodoo?” She whispered, as she looked around the assassin. 

Villanelle wrapped an arm around Eve’s shoulders, “No, it was my amazing skill set.“ 

“Sure.” Eve rolled her eyes. 

Villanelle grinned and leant down to kiss her forehead. Her arm curling around her and slowly pushing her softly towards the flame and pancake batter. “Go… make the pancakes. I’ll make coffee.“

“Ok.” 

Eve set to work and eventually made pancakes without burning the cabin down.

**Author's Note:**

> Idk what this is but I’m trying to get back in the groove of writing.


End file.
